Miss Satan
by August Grey
Summary: Son Gohan is wrapped up in a world of business, family and romance. What happens when the three collide? The new nanny, Miss Satan. See how Videl becomes very close to Gohan's daughter and how he ends up becoming close to her. G&V. R&R plz. Ch. 1 reposted


A/N: I know how the original didn't really turn too many heads, I thought I'd try again with a better version. I have adapted the plot a tad that will hopefully capture your interest more than my revisions predecessor. So with that I hope you enjoy this reposted chapter and please tell me your opinion. The second chapter will be a ways away but I hope you can hold on for a while! (jk) And with that on to the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/ GT or any of its characters. I also do not own the Nanny.

**

* * *

Miss Satan**

By BlueNightGVZ2341

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Twenty-eight year old Son Gohan sat in his study reclined in his chair, a drink lazily twirling in his grasp. He stared blankly at the pile of unfinished documents he had yet to neither sign nor verify.

Truthfully, he couldn't care less about work at the moment, it was late at night and the numerous drinks he had consumed in the last few hours began to take their toll.

He loosened his tie that began to feel incredibly tighter as he opened the drawer on his desk. Shuffling past all the trinkets and papers that cluttered it he finally felt his hand reach its objective, an old brass picture frame.

The Demi-Saiyan pulled out the old thing, wiping away the thin layer of dust that expressed its age. A girl no older than two was in the photo, a broad smile accentuating her cute adolescent face.

Setting it on his desk he watched it as if he was expecting it to come to life. Gohan had always turned to this simple picture on nights like this, in a way it filled his with a hint of joy before all the memories finally slapped him in the face. The girl in this picture was his daughter, Pan. Taking a sip of his drink he averted his gaze from the memento, he then thought back about the last time he had seen that little angel.

Her mother had been sure to keep his visitation of her to a minimum.

Her words flashed through his mind the one day he had come to see his little daughter for the first time since the hospital, "Gohan, we need to talk. I think it's best that you aren't part of Pan's life, I'm in another relationship now and he will be a much better father to Pan…."

They had gone to court to try to agree on sometime for the Demi-Saiyan to see his child but it was only settled to once every six months. It was only when Gohan had been promoted to Vice-President at Capsule Corp. did Thinna, Pan's mother, demanded Gohan to pay the child support.

He had cared for Thinna, but it was on that meeting, did he realize the sleazy gold digger that she was.

Feeling a sudden rush of rage he grabbed the frame and threw it towards the wall, causing it to shatter completely. After his anger had subsided, the Demi held his head in his hands.

He had gone through tons of picture frames in the last two years, same picture, different vessel for it. He had received the picture in a letter that was from Thinna's sister, Erlesi.

Erlesi was kind to him. She felt awful about the way Thinna treated him and wanted to at least be able to see that his daughter was all right.

"Gohan?" a voice said softly from the doorway, leaning against the threshold for balance.

"Cade, I thought you went to bed hours ago," the Demi-Saiyan grumbled, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I did," she admitted, "But I can't sleep without you."

Walking through the room she crawled onto his lap, making herself quiet comfortable. "Please come up to bed," she purred in his ear while tracing random patturns on his rock hard chest. Her lips caressed his own the smell and taste of the alcohol in his breath was detectable to her immediately.

He tangled his hand in her auburn hair as she straddled his waist. Finally they broke the kiss, the enticing female having a sly grin lingering on her face, "Now do you wan to come upstairs?"

Gohan sighed and lifted his girlfriend off his lap so she was now standing erect in front of him.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight babe," he groaned as his vision began to go amiss. Cade glared at her boyfriend, upset at his heedless attitude towards her at the moment, "What, it isn't like you're in the middle of something."

He placed his face in his hand letting out a tired moan, "Please, baby, I'm sorry, let's talk about this in the morning or something."

"Let's not talk," she seductively advised, undoing the tie on her robe, revealing what was hidden underneath it.

Gohan stared in captivation, as he stood up, his legs somewhat unstable from the alcohol and scooped her up in his arms, bounding the staircase up to the master bedroom.

**OoOoO**

Twenty-three year old Videl Satan groaned as the radio went off on her alarm. The night before was a bit of a blur to her; she tried desperately to console herself from the resent firing from her 'former' job, the local bartender had supplied the perfect remedy for said problem. Her boss had the nerve to tell her that she wasn't good and was more of a liability than an asset.

The sun was beginning to be another vexation to the raven-haired beauty as she tried to see clearly through the glaring sun. Wandering over to her closet Videl grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom for a nice long bath. Just as the young woman settled herself in the bathtub the familiar sound of her cell phone echoed through the apartment.

"Ughh…" she fumed in an exasperated tone, "I guess this day is going to be horrible as the last one." Standing up once more Videl wrapped the towel around her bare form as she stumbled over to her dresser.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the receiver. "I see you are in good spirits as always, huh Viddy?" the person on the other end giggled. "Erasa? What are you doing calling at this hour?" Videl murmured to her best friend.

"Oh, sorry hon, right now it's six thirty in America," the bubbly blonde exclaimed (1).

"I just thought you'd be still up, since you are such a workaholic." Inwardly grimacing at the thought of her old job, Videl growled in frustration, she thought she shouldn't narrate the incident to her best friend, she would only tell her everything her boss tried to illustrate, just in a nicer but more annoying fashion.

"Well, I decided to turn into early last night." "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but Sharpie needs a favor," the blonde explained. "Sharpener's with you?"

"Duhh… jeez Videl. Why else would be in America right now? Sharpie is on business and he didn't want for us to spend such a long time apart," on the other end Videl heard Erasa sigh, "Isn't it romant-."

Not wanting her best friend to gush anymore about her 'wonderful' relationship she quickly cut her off.

"What do you need me to do, Erasa?"

"Wow, Vi, you don't beat around the bush. Next week there is going to a huge conference at Capsule Corp., Sharpener is going to be there but he needs to drop off all of the stuff sometime before. He wanted to ask you if you would do that for him."

With a heavy sigh Videl complied. "Sure."

"Thanks girl, I'll talk to you later, Sharpie is taking me out to dinner!" The raven-haired woman hung up the phone, not wanting to hear anymore of the perks her friend had in her life that she did not.

**OoOoO**

At the same time in the northern part of West City, Son Gohan was waking. Looking to his left he saw Cade, disheveled and tangled in a mass of silk sheets. With his hand he caressed her bare back; she didn't stir.

After running his hands through the mess of ebony hair that blanket his head the Demi swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he saw his exhausted face peering back at him through vacant eyes.

A cold splash of water roused the half-breed as he switched the faucet off, after drying his face. Gohan's head hurt from the hangover that he had received from his merciless drinking last night.

He was glad it was a quiet Saturday morning, no work, or anything else for that matter. Then, suddenly a shrill ringing of the phone chorus across the formerly quiet home, "This is exactly what I need right now," Gohan muttered. A groan from the disturbed Cade could be faintly heard over the noise.

"Son Gohan," the Demi-Saiyan said monotonously. "G-gohan," sobbed the distraught voice on the other end. "Who is this?" he inquired, his tone softened due to the familiarity of the sound. "It's Erlesi," Thinna's younger sister explained. Gohan felt his heart stop, why on earth would she be calling. His voice hardening once more, "What do you want?" "It's about Thinna," she wept, "She had a terrible accident and she…"

Not needing to expound anymore Erlesi digressed.

"Why would you call me just to tell me that?" Gohan grumbled, not paying much mind to the fact that his former lover had perished. "I know that you hated her for shutting you out of Pan's life, but this is one of the main reason's I am calling."

"Then why are you calling?" he asked.

"You are now Pan's legal guardian."

**

* * *

**

1)- I'm not sure if that is the correct time difference, so please I'm sorry if it is wrong

**A/N: A little cliffy but you all know what happens next. I hope that this is better than my original chapter. I wanted to fix it a little because I truthfully didn't really like both of them being in a relationship simultaneously either. Anyway please review for this chapter. I regret to inform you that the next chapter will be a ways away, as said before. Hopefully within the next week or so the next chapter of 'Life after deaths' will be posted. To give you a little taste of what it is like here is a little portion of **_**Chapter Seventeen: Mutual Dismay**_:

_"I can't believe you would send him away like that father," she spat, her voice still mixed with weeping she had done._

_"You should be glad that's the only thing I did Videl!" he retorted his loud voice booming at a fraction of the volume it was prior to this current event; his gaze never leaving its fixation out the window._

_"It won't matter anyway," Videl began standing to her feet, "He won't stay away, we'll still be together whether you like it or not."_

_This caused Hercule to finally whip around, "Not as long as you live in my house and under my rules. I forbid you to ever interact with that boy again. I made it perfectly clear that you were never to date a boy, unless he is stronger than me!"_

_"He is!"_

_"Videl, you know that I am the World Champion! I defeated Cell, how dare you say that some punk could compare to my strength," Hercule boasted in a fierce roar._

_The raven-haired beauty felt her eyes freeze into an icy glare, "How can you lie right to my face?"_

**I hope that keeps you avid readers satisfied for the mean time!**

**Please give me some feed back on this new chapter of Miss Satan. I really appreciate your feedback, just tell me if it is better, worse or if you don't care. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, just please explain why!**

**You all rock my socks.**

**So please review!**

**Blue Night**


End file.
